1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for miniaturization of electronic parts associated with the high densification of electronic circuits used in digital electronic devices such as mobile phones has increased, and the miniaturization and capacity enlargement of multilayer electronic components constituting the circuits have been rapidly advanced.
In a multilayer electronic component such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a plurality of internal electrodes is arranged in an element body. In Patent Document 1, a plurality of rectangular ceramic green sheets where a conductive paste is printed over the entire width of the ceramic green sheets is laminated and cut to obtain a laminated body where end edges on the both sides of a conductive layer is exposed is obtained.
Then, in Patent Document 1, the laminated body is fired to obtain a ceramic sintered body the end edges of the conductive layer are exposed to not only end surfaces to be connected to external electrodes but to a pair of side surfaces. Next, a ceramic is applied and formed on the side surfaces of the ceramic sintered body. In the multilayer ceramic electronic component having these structure, moisture resistance characteristic etc. is not deteriorated, internal defects are not generated, the possibility that radiation cracks occur can be reduced at the time of forming the external electrodes, and mechanical strength for external shock can be ensured.
However, when a ceramic is baked on side surfaces of a multilayer ceramic electronic component, structural defect of a capacitor is easy to occur due to bad adhesion between the side surfaces and the ceramic (side gap) applied and formed thereon. There is also a problem that a ceramic with high elastic modulus is easy to generate acoustic noise at the time of change of electrostriction particular to the capacitor.
Patent Document 2 discloses the following technique as a countermeasure for the acoustic noise: metal terminals whose cross section is L shaped are attached to both ends of a capacitor body to constitute a ripple capacitor, and the respective metal terminals are soldered on a circuit board in a manner that the capacitor body is floated more than the surface of the circuit board. This makes it possible to prevent vibration noise by avoiding directly transmit vibration of the ripple of the capacitor body to the circuit board.
In Patent Document 2, however, since the ripple capacitor is mounted on the circuit board in a manner that the capacitor body is floated from the surface of the circuit board, the height size of the ripple capacitor cannot help being large, and the technique of Patent Document 2 is inappropriate for mounting structure with restriction in the height direction.
Patent Document 1: JP 2012-191159 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2004-153121 A